Сердце оборотня
by LikaBerdie
Summary: - Спенс, ты как? – осторожно спрашивает Скотт. - Мой разыскиваемый одноклассник и какая-то девица с перекошенными лицами и огромными, - на слове огромными я расставляю руки в стоны, показывая размер, - когтями и клыками, только что чуть не сожрали меня в кабинете химии! Потом появляется громадный волосатый хрен с красными глазами, хватает меня за шкирку и выкидывает в открытое ок


**Глава 1. Не в том месте, не в то время**

На Бейкон Хиллс опустились сумерки, и на темном небе уже сверкали яркие звезды. В такое время в школе уже нет ни души, только я торчу в этом чертовом кабинете химии, очищая, наверное, сотую пробирку от вонючей зеленой грязи. Я перевелась в эту школу только несколько недель назад, а Мистер Харрисон уже отметил меня своей «любимицей», подумаешь, опрокинула на него серую массу, ко торая должна была стать кристаллами. О, как же он визжал! Наказание того стоило.

Настенные часы показывают половину первого ночи, я отставляю последнюю вымытую баночку и тяжело выдыхаю. На сегодня я непло хо повеселилась.

Сгребаю со стола заботливо оставленные учителем, ключи от кабинета и отставляю стул на место. Кидаю последний взгляд на огромную гору помытых стекляшек и остаюсь довольной, работа сделана идеально, и Харрису завтра не к чему будет придраться. Дотянувшись до выключателя, я отключаю свет в кабинете, и здание полностью погрузилось во тьму. Сквозь окна льется яркий лунный свет, из головы совершенно вылетело, что сегодня полнолуние и папа постоянно предупреждал об этой мистической ночи, когда стоит плотно закрыть все окна и не высовываться из дома. Я никогда не была суеверной и уж тем более не верю в мистику, все это детские глупости, в мире нет ничего, что не могла бы объяснить физика или химия.

Выхожу из кабинета и захлопываю дверь, вот только замок почему-то не поддается, ключ застрял и не проворачивается. Блеск! Дергаю ручку на себя и стараюсь сделать оборот, но ржавый замок не поддается. На мгновение, мне показалось, что я слышала за своей спи ной шаги. Бред, я сильно устала и у меня начинаются слуховые галлюцинации. Сильнее дергаю рукой и половинка ключа остается у ме ня в руке, а другая торчит в злочасном замке. Ну все, еще и завтра выгребать от этого психа, мне конец. Мои чуткие уши улавливаю сла бое рычание и сопение, но это невозможно, в такое время школа пуста, какому психу захочется возвращаться в школу, да и собак по близости нет.

Медленно с грацией слона в посудной лавке я поворачиваюсь и натыкаюсь на четыре янтарные точки, смотрящие прямо на меня. В ца рившем полумраке практически ничего не видно, но серебряный свет, который проникает сквозь стекла помогает мне рассмотреть две фигуры – женская и мужская, они скалятся и рычат как звери, в светящихся глазах без труда читается безумие. Большая фигура делает осторожный шаг вперед, полностью выходя на освещенный участок. Бойд – мне рассказывали о нем и Эрике, этот парень пропал в кон це прошлого учебного года, с тех пор его никто не видел. Возможно, меня тоже больше никто не увидит, эта мысль мне пришла в голову после того, как я заметила настоящие клыки, с которых отвратительно капала слюна.

\- Бойд? – тихо позвала я, надеясь, что парень сохранил хотя бы остатки разума, но утробное рычание оповестило меня об обратном.

\- Вот черт! – обреченно прошептала я, стараясь рукой нашарить дверную ручку.

Удача - странная штука, на которую я никогда не жаловалась, но сегодня эта сучка уверенно тыкала мне в лицо средний палец. Я повер нула ручку и ввалилась в кабинет, пытаясь закрыться на замок, который я несколькими минутами назад так удачно сломала.

Только чудом я успела отскочить в сторону, так как маленькая, хрупкая девушка, которая была вместе с моим потерянным одноклассни ком, уж слишком сильно хотела со мной пообщаться, она без особых усилий сорвала дверь с петель, и та упала в нескольких сантимет рах от меня. Брюнетка была не в самой лучшей форме, ее одежда вся в пыли, длинные черные когти на руках давненько не подпилива ли, и излишняя волосатость на лице немного отталкивала. Она стремительно стала приближаться ко мне, принюхиваясь.

Мне казалось, что я всего лишь заснула во время мытья колб, сейчас мило храплю за партой и мне снится какой-то наркоманский бред с участием, я даже толком не знаю кого. Что это за странные существа? Мутанты? Генетический эксперимент? Мои размышления прервал грозный рык, от которого в здании буквально затряслись стекла, а девушка напряглась и отвлеклась от меня, теперь ее взгляд был нап равлен в коридор, из которого показалась мощная фигура с не менее волосатым лицом, только глаза его сверкали красным огнем.

\- О, нет! – жалобно заскулила я, сильнее прижимаясь к столу. – Еще один… теперь я умру здесь.

Паника полностью захватила мой разум, в школе теперь уже три этих существа, они вряд ли отпустят меня живую и невредимую. Кстати, куда это подевался парень? Он так и не вышел из коридора, наверное, уже доедает сторожа. Мужчина, или кто он там? Значительно пре вышал в мышечной массе девушку, та все так же угрожающе рычала и готовилась к нападению, но не на меня, что сильно удивляло.

Следующее действие произошло настолько быстро и неожиданно, что я даже заверещать не успела. Мужчина молниеносно подлетел ко мне, схватил меня за шкирку, словно маленького нашкодившего котенка, без труда оторвал от стола, за который я держалась мертвой хваткой, и без особых усилий, вытолкал меня в открытое окно. Между прочим этаж был второй, а я панически боюсь высоты. Схватиться я ни за что не успела и начала падать, стремительно сокращая расстояние между мной и асфальтом. Когда я уже мысленно попро щалась со всеми родственниками, просканировала все мои жизненные ошибки и неудачи, меня ловко поймали сильные руки.

Я все никак не решалась открыть глаза, страх сковал мое тело и буквально лишил меня голоса, а в голове у меня летал один ветер. Сер дце бешено колотилось в груди, угрожая пробить ребра и выпасть в наружу. Меня все еще держали в кольце рук, словно маленькую зве рушку, которую только сняли с высокого дерева.

Сделав несколько успокаивающих вздохов, я медленно открыла глаза и моему взгляду предстала накачанная грудь, обтянутая синей футболкой, подняв взгляд, я встретилась с карими глазами. Моим спасителем был Скотт МакКол, с которым я познакомилась на первой отработке у придирчивого химика. Мы почти сразу нашли общий язык и довольно часто общались на перемене и в столовой, где к нам присоединялся его непоседливый друг Стайлз.

Из кабинета доносилось глухое рычание и треск ломавшейся мебели, я невольно вздрогнула, вспоминая клыки и когти моих недавних знакомых, их сила была намного больше чем у человека. И только сейчас я вспомнила, что Скотт все еще держит меня на руках, при том особо не испытывая дискомфорта или тяжести. Словно услышав мои мысли, парень осторожно поставил меня на пол. Как только мои но ги коснулись асфальта, я начала терять равновесие, пережитый стресс дает о себе знать. МакКол осторожно поддержал меня за локоть не давая упасть.

\- Спенс, ты как? – осторожно спрашивает Скотт, опасаясь бурной истерики в моем исполнении и не зря.

В голове каша и мысли спутаны в один громадный клубок, который, кажется, невозможно распутать или объяснить. Все, что я видела, не поддается никакому логическому объяснению, масса вопросов в моей голове, словно рой мух, жужжит и не дает сосредоточиться. Одна моя часть ужасно хочет узнать, что происходит, что это были за существа, почему они оказались в школе, но другая вопит, что это не мое дело и от него за километр разит опасностью, поэтому нужно срочно убираться домой в теплую постель, выпить молока и заснуть, за бывая этот ужас.

\- Мой разыскиваемый одноклассник и какая-то неизвестная девица с перекошенными лицами и огромными, - на слове «огромными» я расставляю руки в стоны, показывая размер, - когтями и клыками, только что чуть не сожрали меня в кабинете химии! Потом появляется громадный волосатый хрен с красными глазами, хватает меня за шкирку и выкидывает в открытое окно, где ты без особого труда успева ешь меня поймать за секунду до встречи с асфальтом! Скотт, умоляю, скажи, что я надышалась химикатами?

Парень растерянно хлопал глазами и не спешил отвечать на мои вопросы, которые были завуалированы в этом мини монологе. Тем вре менем звуки драки затихли и к нам начала приближаться уже знакомая фигура мужчины, сейчас его лицо было вполне человеческим, без клыков, горящих глаз и шерсти. Возможно, я схожу с ума? Его взгляд был уставшим, а плечи опущены. Футболка мужчины была пор вана и больше напоминала окровавленные лохмотья, но сильных и глубоких порезов я не заметила. Он окинул меня недовольным взгля дом, от которого хотелось провалиться под землю, видимо, я сильно подпортила их планы на вечер.

\- Как она? – спрашивает здоровяк, по роже же видно, что ему плевать и интересуется он чисто формально.

\- Ты выбросил меня из окна! – мой голос вышел слишком писклявым. Несмотря на то, что я до дрожи боялась этого типа, но все же смог ла возмутиться его действием, грозившим моей кончиной.

\- Она в шоке, - подытожил Скотт мое состояние, хотя он скорее оправдывал мой всплеск эмоций.

\- В шоке? – моя левая бровь взлетает вверх, и я одариваю одноклассника самым скептическим из своих взглядов, которые имеются в мо ем наборе. – Чувак, я в ахуе! Сидела, никому не мешала и тут на тебе! Да еще этот волосатый хрен выбрасывает меня из окна! Что здесь вообще происходит? Йети, инопланетяне, Годзилла! Да кто вы, черт возьми, такие? Хотя нет! Ничего не отвечайте. Я не хочу знать, нуж но просто обо всем забыть. Меня тут не было, окей?

\- Она случайно не родственница Стилински? – «волосатый хрен» недовольно рычит, и я поспешно затыкаюсь.

От хмурого взгляда мужчины у меня пробежали мурашки по коже, я ближе пристроилась к Скотту, единственное, на что мне хватило сил, это отрицательно покачать головой и выдавить из себя: - Не ешь меня… п-пожалуйста.


End file.
